The Last of the ShockWings
by KawaiiVampirecat
Summary: When a fire rips through the ShockWing city, little Spark is the only one left. He has no way of knowing what the other tribes are, because the ShockWings have been cut off for centuries. How will he find a place to call home?
1. Chapter 1 - The Great Fire

**I do not own Wings of Fire, but I do own the ShockWings. Please be courteous and don't review meanly.**

The Fire of the City of ShockWings

A young, electric blue dragonet peeked out of a cave. He looked back and forth, not believing his eyes. Hundreds of dragons of blue and yellow colors were scrambling around, gathering food and shouting. He smelled smoke on the air. His mother, a beautiful and unique shade of turquoise, came running up.

"Use the tunnel, Spark! Run! Leave the city! It isn't safe!" she cried, pushing him a little.

"Why, Mother? And why can I smell smoke in the air?" Spark asked, afraid.

But his mother could do nothing else, as a fire roared into the city. She stretched out so she was covering the cave. Spark ran to the tunnel in the side, but hit his head on a stalactite. He saw, dimly, the glow of the fire through his mother's wings before blacking out and being carried away by a RainWing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rainwing Kingdom

**I do not own Wings of Fire. However, I do own Spark, Peridot, Silver, Nightfeather, Cactus, Typhon, Gaea, and Cloudburst.**

Kingdom of the RainWings

Spark awoke, blinking his eyes open to find a green dragon was standing next to him. He looked to his other side and saw a strange pinkish dragon sitting on a cot next to his and wearing a bandage on its foot. The dragon blinked and snorted.

The green dragon turned. "Oh, you're awake! Hi! Welcome to the RainWings! My name is Peridot and you are in the healer's hut. What's your name, and what kind of dragon are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm Spark. I'm a ShockWing."

"Weeeeeellllllll, Spark of the ShockWings, I am taking you to Queen Glory. By the way, you don't seem to be able to comprehend the fact that you are the only non-RainWing here. You haven't seen anything yet. I'm holding back to show you later! Anyway, it's time to see Queen Glory!"

xxXLinebreakXxx

On a throne sat another green dragon, this one with red frills and underwings. She uncoiled gracefully and looked at Spark. Her eyes seemed to scrutinize him, almost as if she were saying, 'What tribe does he belong to?' while pointing a sharp object at him.

"So you are the new guy, eh? My name is Queen Glory. You are really unique, y'know?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well, all I know is we were exploring the tunnel we just found and Kinkajou found you unconscious. There were ashes nearby, and a strong smell of smoke. Now you're awake, and I will protect you."

At that moment a NightWing, an IceWing, a SandWing, a SeaWing, a MudWing, and a SkyWing flew in.

The IceWing spoke. "We heard of the strange dragonet and had to check it out. We met up at the edge of the rainforest, and came the rest of the way together. Is that him?"

Afraid, Spark hid behind Peridot. _Please go away. I only want to find my family. Please don't interact with me._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Prophecy

**There has been some confusion as to what ShockWings look like, and what Spark looks like. I am clearing it up, right now. ShockWings are like blue and yellow IceWings with less spikes and lightning-shaped horns. They can moderately control weather and breathe lightning instead of fire when angry. Spark looks like a mini ShockWing (duh) and is pale yellow and electric blue in color, with silver eyes and turquoise horns.**

The Prophecy

Queen Glory had her guards leave the room. Peridot would have left too, but she was the only one keeping Spark calm.

The NightWing stepped forwards. "Your Majesty, we came because we saw flames in the mountains there, so night even the IceWings could see them. We all came as soon as possible."

Queen Glory noted the silver scales behind the NightWing's eyes and discreetly slipped on her skyfire bracelet. "We had seen the fire, yes, and Peridot had found a tunnel smelling of smoke. She explored it, finding Spark and bringing him back to the Rain Kingdom. I assure you, the fire has been put out."

"Good," said the NightWing, "now I may tell Queen Scargiver good n-" She broke off suddenly, falling to the ground, shaking, her eyes closed.

The SandWing rushed over to her, accidentally whipping her tail in the SeaWing's face.

"Watch it! I don't want to be impaled!"

The NightWing opened her mouth, speaking in a strange, echoing, deep voice unlike her own. "It shall be then, when the sea becomes lightning, that the tribes will find the answer. Fire will mark the beginning of salvation as one comes forth from the shadows."

"I think you have just delivered a prophecy." Queen Glory looked down, concerned. "And I'm not sure I like it."


End file.
